MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/21 June 2013
12:02 Hey guys 12:03 The King of Waluigis? 12:03 Thats a strange name... 12:03 Hi. 12:03 What's up? 12:03 Hello 12:03 We have a scout 12:04 Sentries are up. 12:05 Aw come on, don't I get a drum roll? 12:06 IDK 12:09 :/ 12:09 :i 12:09 Yo 12:09 No drum roll? 12:09 Hi. 12:10 Hi Rap 12:11 hELLO 12:14 Goodbye? 12:15 IDK 12:15 http://hostthenpost.org/uploads/c1872bc8295e379b7777d9bbcf00db9c.png 12:15 How do these look? 12:15 Good 12:16 Nice 12:16 He has no nose 12:17 These are for Pingurles classic Miles 12:17 Didn't know that he didn't have a nose :/ 12:17 So, I was looking around all the original characters and found some guy named Josh Geary, how IS this even a character?! 12:18 That. I have no idea 12:18 Heck, I could do something a crap load better then that. 12:18 ANYONE COULD 12:18 The creator is a porn fapper 12:19 True story 12:19 Both male and female porn ._. 12:19 POpcoRN? 12:19 Anyone ever notice that> 12:19 *? 12:19 Yep 12:20 XC 12:21 Should I get something else in the movies then? 12:21 M&Ms? 12:22 Ok 12:22 Smarties 12:22 K 12:22 Same thing but bigger 12:23 K 12:23 Wait Classic Miles does have a nose 12:23 BRB 12:23 Ok 12:24 K back 12:25 Gillson23 will be back in 9 days :/ 12:25 Oh 12:26 Whos Gillson23? 12:26 Wait, is he Josh Geary? 12:26 Its BeanFan112. 12:26 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 12:27 I don't want that fetish guy 12:27 Hey Hey, calm down its not like I'm the smartest person on the planet. 12:27 But your not 12:27 I know. 12:27 Just sayin. 12:28 Yo 12:28 SPaghetti man 12:28 Its-a me, Mario! 12:28 Hi Mario 12:28 :3 12:29 BRB 12:29 Okay. 12:29 Hello! 12:29 Mario?! MARIO IS RED 12:29 Hes working for RED?! 12:29 And I'm blue to. 12:29 Your working for both...? 12:29 Maybe... :3 12:30 I'm watching you... 12:30 Sure you are. 12:30 I think I was gonna have a error 12:30 If you are watching me, then follow up on my YouTube page. 12:30 Hi. 12:30 Hello, Toon! 12:32 So what's up Mario? 12:32 I... 12:33 Am going to think on who should face Edo-Tensei Itachi. 12:33 I may pick Wario or Yoshi. 12:33 Itachi vs Wario has been made before, but never Edo-Tensei Itachi. 12:34 Hello? 12:34 hi 12:35 Yay! :D 12:35 I'm still here :P 12:35 I may think of making Yoshi vs Edo-Tensei Kakuzu though. 12:35 Mario? You have a Youtube? 12:35 I shall check you out soon then. 12:36 I do, the name of it is my exact name on here! 12:36 Mario11766. 12:36 Subscribe if you want. 12:36 Just made the latest video, the beatdown of Grand Fisher. 12:36 In honor of getting 200 subscribers! (content) 12:37 :3 12:38 Currently watching some gameplay of the new Smash bros 12:38 SSB4? 12:38 Yep 12:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cT4xjd9bGI0 12:39 Mario still uses sounds from Brawl :/ 12:39 Wakko: Objection! 12:39 His "Recycled" sounds... 12:40 The Recycle Bin 12:41 White Zetsu: HEELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 12:41 ... 12:41 Hello 12:41 ??? 12:41 ??? 12:41 I see your on the phone. :3 12:41 Hey Marioaction 12:42 two marios? 12:42 Two REDs?! 12:42 こんにちは 12:42 BEN 12:42 Mario is Spy! 12:42 ... 12:43 No spamming 12:43 That's my job :P 12:43 Ok boss 12:43 My job...? 12:43 Scouting... 12:43 Taking down foes at a fast speed. 12:43 Mine is Digging 12:43 ????? 12:44 English please 12:44 I understand little of ? 12:45 What would "?" mean? 12:45 IDK 12:46 :3 12:46 He's speaking gibberish 12:46 Hello. 12:46 Hi 12:46 RED spy? 12:47 What's up WaluigiKing? 12:47 Hello 12:47 Not much at home 12:47 3 REDs! 12:47 こんにちは WindowsTheHedgehogALT. 12:47 I'm out numbered. ._. 12:47 Wait, I have Ness on my side. 12:47 Hes a BLU. 12:48 What is Wal? 12:48 Wat 12:48 U is BLU or U is RED? 12:48 @MarioAction948 Why are you Speaking Japenese? 12:48 Waluigi is blue! 12:48 I just googled that Japanese word and found some baby things... :S 12:48 Windows He wants to go to a Japanese arcade1 12:49 ! 12:49 @WindowsTheHedgehogALT I'm learning Japenese. :P 12:49 Hello 12:49 Hey 12:49 HI 12:49 Lucky, I only know a few words from Japan. 12:49 Hello 12:49 Reading subtitles from animes. 12:50 That always helps. 12:50 I am making Jeff the Killer for MUGEN Hahaha 12:50 Cool! 12:50 sprite edit of Peketo 12:50 MUGEN needs another creepypasta character. 12:50 i gonna make Slender man two 12:51 http://24.media.tumblr.com/6a4f0f8799a3e04e64a37c0a3f705345/tumblr_mfd0i7chJ41rrr4hro1_250.gif 12:51 Ha, that never gets old. 12:51 its me on internet 12:51 @Mugen Fighter Do you know how to code? 12:51 well...i not so good :( 12:52 God Damnit. 12:52 Thats my reaction of this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzwBrYb0lpQ 12:53 @ToonAlexSora007 Many idiots out there. 12:55 i like potatos 12:56 I like cereal! 12:56 :3 12:57 Cheese: I LIKE CEREAL!!!!! 12:57 Chocolate did you say Chocolate? 12:57 I said Cereal 12:58 With or with out nuts? 12:58 Chocolate? Chocolate! CHOCOLATE! 12:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5KrGlnBVkE 12:58 Cheese: I LIKE CEREAL!!! >:d 01:00 I found Masked Man for MUGEN. 01:00 http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/053/4/d/masked_man_by_xuzumaki-d4qmed0.png 01:01 Cool 01:01 I thought it was the earthbound one 01:01 nope.avi 01:01 Its from Naruto. 01:02 This Masked Man is much more cooler and more badass then Earthbound. 01:02 K 01:02 Why do I keep thinking of saying "EarthBOND" instead of Earthbound? 01:02 Sounds more cooler to me. 2013 06 21